Castle Closets
by Neassa Cassiopea
Summary: A simple game quickly turns into something more at the Palace. Maxerica. [[Now with added chapters!]]{All rights belong to Kiera Cass}
1. Chapter 1

"Lady America, how do you like the pea's" Queen Amberly inquired. They were eating dinner after a particularly exhausting rebel encounter. It was relatively safe to walk the grounds now, but the guards were making rounds to double check.

America looked up from her plate and swallowed the bit of food she was chewing. "Wonderful, thank you your highness. They're very…..green." She drawled out, at loss for a better compliment.

The Queen giggled at her, "You're quite the character America. Maybe Maxon could learn from you. His humor is quite bland at the moment." At the mention of America and Maxon together, the other girls turned their heads toward that end of the table. Amberly and America were laughing together, teasing him was just too easy.

Maxon put a hand to his chest, "From my own mother! Oh I don't know how Ill go on."

Ignoring the death glares from the other girls, America rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Im sure you'll live." He laughed to, and twined his right hand with her left, and she continued to eat.

The conversation went on, and Maxon started to run little circles on her hand with his thumb. _This is gonna be fun,_ she thought.

She started to have a conversation with Elise, when she twined her leg around Maxon's. He whipped his head around to look at her, but she wasn't even paying attention. He decided to ignore her, and talk to his mother. That was, until her leg started going up and down on her leg.

_Thats it_, she was still talking to Elise, when he put his hand on her thigh. He took great satisfaction from the small falter that came in her word. And took even more when there was a shake in her voice as he started to run her thigh. She stopped talking at this point and was focused on eating her food. Maxon had a small smirk, thinking he had won this game.

He was wrong.

America started to talking to the Queen, something about dress fabrics, when she had a hand on his thigh. He sucked in a breath, and could nearly see the minuscule smile on her face, when she started to slowly creep her hand up. Just as she was about to touch his hipbone, she pulled back.

"I'll have to excuse myself," she said calmly. "I must check on some of the gowns my maids are designing. It was lovely chatting with you all." They all bid her farewell, and watched her leave.

As soon as the doors had closed, Maxon had risen, slightly swaying before regaining his balance. Everyone was starting at his sudden jarring motions.

"Im going to make sure she gets back alright," he stuttered,"After the rebel attack and all." He suddenly turned blushing and started to trot after her. He say her whips of honey red hair trailing behind her as she made her way to her room.

He ran to her and put her head in his hands. She looked into his eyes, and suddenly his lips where on hers. The kiss was searing and passionate, and she groaned as her back hit the wall. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, while the other was on the other side of her head, supporting himself on the wall.

She felt around for the door handle of the closet that was to the right on them. The door was opened and they both tumbled into the darkness, their lips never leaving each other.

Maxon's hands left her hair, and were replaced onto her ass, hoisting her up into the air. She locked her legs around his back and tangled her hands into his hair. He was sucking furiously at her collarbone now, and America let out a moan, which only spurred him further on.

She ground her hips into his and just as he let out a moan, the supply closet was flooded with light. They both froze in the middle of what they were doing to look toward the light. There stood a pack of guards, shocked looks upon their faces.

Maxon slowly slipped his hands from under her dress, and let her down to the ground. Mortified, he whispered, "Please don't tell anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! So...Im back by popular demand I guess? Anyway, you guys wanted more and Ive had some of my old works that I can post. Here's this one, and its a Harry Potter and Maxerica crossover. Its just a drabble, and wont go along with another one I have planned. I'll probably update this again tonight, and I might post the frist chapter of a new Little Mermaid crossover I have. Enjoy!

* * *

They sat by the Black Lake, Maxon reading a book and America practicing her transfiguration homework. She was currently trying to turn a teapot into a tortoise. It was a brisk afternoon with a slight chill in the air. It would soon be to to cool to be outside that long. Maxon looked up from his book to see America in his Hufflepuff Quidditch jumper (even though she was a Gryffindor, as he would constantly remind her. "Its not even your house!" "I know, but its comfy.") He was going to do it. He was going to ask her.

"Hey America?" He asked uncertainly. She hummed and looked up from her (unsuccessful) attempt with the teapot. She retained a small smile at Maxon's red face. "Um, well I was wondering, if-uh you wanted to go to the Yule Ball together?"

She looked him square in the eye and declared, "No." She then turned around and continued her homework. Maxon stuttered, somewhat, although actually really hurt.

"I-uh- oh okay." He marked his place in his his book and started to get up. America grabbed his arm before he stood.

"No wait! Don't go! Sorry that wasn't very nice. Its just-okay well every Yule ball they make important people dance right? Like, right after the champions theres the once dance with all the politicians and celebrity children and shit." Maxon sat down and turned to her.

"Yeah, of course." he replied completely ignorant to what she was implying.

"Maxon, I hate to break this to you, but your Dad's the Minister of Magic. You and you're date will be dancing then." She looked him dead in the eye. "Do you remember last christmas, when you came to stay because your parents were away?" He nodded, remembering. It was some of the most fun he's every had in his life. She was beet red remembering what happened next. "Remember when we turned on the muggle radio and we were all singing and dancing? Remember my dancing?" Maxon snorted. "Oh shut up, its not _that_ funny"

He laughed harder, "Oh yes it is. You stepped on my feet like a thousand times and then we knocked heads"

She smacked his arm and giggled to herself. "Well yeah, trust me. We do not need that fiasco in the prophet. So, I _want_ to go with you. But I cant. For the both of us."

Maxon hadn't thought of that, but her explanation ridded the initial sting of the rejection. He thought for a moment before speaking. Finally, he smiled, "What if we _accidentally_ show up late. Or just practice"

She was laughing, "God knows how much practice I'll need."

Maxon was grinning like a little kid in a candy shop, "So….you'll go?"

She smiled back, "Sure" Flicking her wand at her teapot one more time, it finally transformed into a snapping turtle. "Ah! I did it!" After getting the turtle into its little cage, they both stood up together and walked back to the castle.

"Well m'lady, I bid thee farewell." He kissed her hand, as they stood outside the door to the Gyffindor common room. She laughed and turned around, smiled and waved once more before walking inside.

"Goodnight Maxon,"

As she walked into the common room she spotted Marlee reading by the fire. "What's got you all smiley? Did 'Prince' Maxon finally make his move?" It was a running joke that she had going on for years. She looked up and America with a red stain on her checks. Marlee gasped, "He _did_ didn't he! And you're _still wearing his sweatshirt." _America turned beat red. "The little dweeb couldn't warm you up other ways? Tell me everything." America swatted her before plunging into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So I know this is short and all but I just wanted to get stuff up for yall. ****_Yes_**** I am working on The Little Mermaid crossover (which I think will be named The World Above, so look out for it) and ****_yes_**** I am working on a sequel type thing to Yule Ball! Thank you all for reading and I hope you like this! I apologize for any mistakes, Im rushin so I didnt have anytime to review it!**

"Maxon, _this _is my little brother Gerard." America said proudly with her hands on his shoulders. Gerard sheepishly took a step forward. America then bent down and whisper, "Don't be scared, he's not as bad as he seems." She stood back up, "Come now."

Gerard stuck his hand out, "Hello Prince Maxon."

Maxon squatted to Gerard and smiled."Hello Gerard. You don't have to call me Prince. Maxon will do just fine." Feeling a little more welcomed Gerard smiled in return. America watched the return beaming before a shout was heard across the room.

"Ugh, that will be May and Mom. Ill be right back. Gerard, can you stay with Maxon for a few moments?" Gerard looked up at her and nodded. America shuffled away quickly going to see what was wrong.

Maxon turned to Gerard. "Can I ask you a question? -Don't be nervous, you're not in trouble!" He added after seeing the worried look on the boys face.

"Sure." The 7 year old said as he shifted on the balls of his feet.

"Well," Maxon started, "I love your sister very much. And I want to ask her to marry me."

Gerard's mouth stood agape. "That means shed been the Princess right?! That's so cool!"

Maxon chuckled. "Yeah that would be pretty cool. But, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first. I want you to know that if she says yes, and becomes the Princess I will never hurt her, and that you'll still see her all the time alright?"

"Its okay with me. May's the one you've got to ask. She's 'attached to Ames at the hip" as Mama says." Gerard was smiling now too. If his sister got married to Maxon. He could play all day long!

Maxon grinned and stood up. Gerard's cuteness was not exaggerated by America. He smiled down at they boy. "So Gerard, I have a soccer ball in my room. America tells me you like to play. Would you like to kick around for a bit in the gardens? You'll have to help me, Im afraid Im not very good." He nodded his head vigorously as they walked down the hall and chatted about players.


End file.
